This invention relates in general to electrical capacitors and, in particular, to a new and useful electrical capacitor comprising metal coatings deposited on a support, particularly, thin coatings, capable of being burnt out by heat, and a dielectric and/or additional dielectric which is plastically deformable or fuses under the heat produced at the occurrence of breakdowns between the coatings.